Sacramentum Vagar
by Air-Gemini
Summary: What happened yesterday? When I said yes to go to Las Vegas for my twenty-first birthday, I expected to wake up afterwards with the worst headache of my life. It happened, just not the way that I expected...


Inner memory: 001

For the record, I don't remember dying or being born.

..Wait, that didn't come out right!

What I mean is that...ugh, I don't even know how I got here. Here as in a different world, dimension, plane, whatever you call it. I mean usually, when an SI goes into a different world it's the usual suspects. Like an anime, a book or an awesome tv show that grants people powers or abilities. But what Self-Inserts predictably are, is three choices.

One, they usually **die** and are reborn into a new world, taking on an identity and learning in a few months or years what world they got a second chance in.

Second, they were either by accident, force or voluntarily agreed to **Jump** into a new world.

Three, they **remembered** how they fricken got there in the first place.

Somehow I skipped all of this on my first day and went straight to rule number four, which didn't help me.

Four being when you meet your first - **not** fictional- character.

* * *

Chapter 1

Somehow it didn't surprise Karia that she ended up in a dumpster. It might have been the major spikes of headaches trying to hammer themselves into her brain. Her whole body burning, sore as if she had done a full week of her coaches track warm-ups without stop. The losing battle of puke that was crawling up her throat, maybe even the overpowering smell of ripe trash suffocating her nose.

For a first time drinker, she had expected that getting drunk with her more experienced older sister was a big no, a no that she should have said. But when her sister threw on the puppy eyes and the guilt trip of how she never got to see her anymore, she folded.

"Pero es _Una Noche_ _Hermana! Que puede pasar?_ What could HAPPEN," She mocked.

The second round of puke answered for her. After a few hours - _maybe minutes but who knew_ -, she moved into a crouch, feeling every single thing in her body straining to comply or screaming in protest at her to just stand still and go to sleep. The pounding behind her eyes was making it so tempting even with the horrible stench and jabbing trash. Which was not an option if she was ever going to get to her goal of finding her sister. That and a free breakfast ticket to In-N-Out sounds like a good bribe for her silence.

Not that it has anything to do with a broke bank account and the possibility of her phone and emergency cash being stolen.

Looking up to where the orange light was streaming between the two lids she started a climb up the mountain of trash. It took her a tumble, cut, and a good few curses to get to the top. when it was within her reach she made her hands move up, and another round of curses dripped out of her mouth when her hands still couldn't reach it.

 _'Why is this dumpster so F* huge!'_ She screamed inside her head.

When she finally made it to where her hands touched the top, she pushed up hard. Taking a big gulp of hot fresh air in joy. Then regretted it with a hiss as she felt her eyes melting. Hearing the lid bang behind her then come down, bonking off her head as she had moved her hands to cover her abused eyes.

"OooOooOooowwwwww".

 _' I'm melting, MELTING! What a world that Someone got the wrong damn witch.'_ She suddenly thought in a voice that wasn't hers.

 _'I need to stop watching that movie in the night to go to bed.'_

*Time skip*

Karia was lost. She knew she was lost, knew that she was not even close to the South Las Vegas strip. But it didn't persuade her enough to ask the people that walked passed her. Every single person she had passed by or looked at stared at her. Her mind was jumping from one conclusion to the next, half of them talking in her mama's voice as she speed walked down the road barefooted.

 _'Never walk close to the road, there was a girl that was dragged into a van by her hair and was gone. It was in seconds and no one was able to help her.'_

Moving away from the road, she decided not to chance it. Then stopped, letting out a hard sigh as she looked up at the sky. Cursing her mama's paranoid thoughts and unshakable fear that was curling up and taking residence in her stomach.

Karia looked down and pulled at her black overalls. Something she had not been even close to wearing last night and was overall creeping her out. Earlier she had gone into a panic when she had noticed a lack of support on her chest as well as a change in an unfamiliar underwear. A card with the numbers 112 on it was in the chest pocket of the black overall with around a good thin stack of hundred dollar bills. The number card had since been flipped to the blank side put back into the chest pocket and the money stashed behind it.

 _' There was this woman who was just walking back to her hotel room and didn't notice the stranger that was following her. Raped and left for dead!'_ Her mind whispered.

"Shut it, you're not helping" She muttered.

Karia looked around her hoping to find something to take her emotions and thoughts away from breaking her into a watery mess. A park was up ahead two blocks from her, on her right were houses that took up the blocks leading to the park. On the left are one small mart and more housing. Though there was a Walgreens around the corner.

 _Grrrrrrowl._

Her hand immediately went towards her stomach. Maybe a few snacks would be okay to eat?

With a destination in mind, she ran.

Thirty minutes later she was in line waiting to be next. Water, Advil, Chips, a Map, and a few Chocolate bars were in her hands. It probably wasn't a good choice of food, but she just needed enough fuel to get to the hotel. That and she was hoping that the teenager handling the cashier would take a hundred bill whether or not it was counterfeit was a ninety-five out of a hundred. Though knowing her luck today it might be One-Hundred percent.

 _' I had twenties last night in the club. Wake up to find no phone no twenties but a hundred dollars,"_ Karia sang in her mind while she pushed her stuff towards the cashier, _" Don't know how, but I'm rich with money that may be in -" "_ You're not old enough to buy this," Said the Blonde.

Karia looked up at as the teen rattled the bottle of Advil. Getting a good glance at her nametag that spelled Rene.

"What?" She said.

"I said you ain't old enough squirt. Unless you got a State I.D that says ya eighteen, no go," Rene slowly said. Her posture changing from polite to a smug look that had one of her arms leaning on the counter, showing off her sharp red nails that started to click against the counter.

Karia's throat got hot in anger at the tone, She swallowed the feeling as her headache made a sharp comeback making her flinch.

That made the teenager grin, her red lipstick stretching and dark eyes glinted.

 _Really, you want have an attitude and superiority complex today of all days! Argh! Fine,_ _I could live with the headaches until I get back to the hotel room,'_ Karia thought.

"Alright, can you get the other items then miss," Karia gritted.

" That will be two dollars and fifteen cents kid," Rene said.

... Huh?

Karia couldn't help but take a quick peek at the black screen. The glowing green numbers stared back as she put a one-hundred bill on the counter

' _Isn't it usually around eight or eleven dollars?'_ She thought.

"Kid who'd you steal from," The cashier said. standing up to her full giant height and glared down at her. Her red-tipped fingers drumming faster on the counter.

Was that glee in her voice?

Karia stared up at the seven-foot troll and said," I did not steal that money! Now if you don't take a hundred bills then just say so, because I found no poster that indicates that you can't _Rene_.She reached for the bill when Rene snatched it out of her reach.

"Well, I say. You. Did," was her reply. Her dark eyes giving her a look over in disdain.

To hell with this.

"Fine, keep it!" She hissed, lifting one hand to her temple as another rattle of pain shook her brain. " I can't deal with you're crappy service, go find someone else that will fu* do it."

Karia turned around and had just made it a few steps away from the counter when she felt five sharp nails dig into her upper arm. She tried to shake it off but the red nails just went deeper getting a growl to come out of her. She turned around anger driving her to grab the teens-upper arm with her hand and did what her father taught her. Flipping Rene over the counter using the surprise as well as her opponents' loose footing to follow through and wrench her arm out of her grasp.

She scurried out of the way when Rene tried to grab her again. Mostly the drills of her father helping her body to consciously remember what to do while her mind was killing itself. It wasn't until she had made the teenager fall over on the rolling apples that she notice blood was dripping from her right arm.

"This is frickin abuse! I'm calling the cops!"She said.

Rene stopped and stared at her. Then She laughed.

"Who's gonna believe you! I'll just say you were running around the store like a maniac and cut yourself as I was trying to catch you," Her teeth flashed," Do you think that they'll believe a kid over me," She howled out.

"I'm Twenty-One years old!" Said Karia.

That just made Rene fall back down with more laughter.

Karia was moving towards the counter fast, grabbing the old phone off its station. Hearing the dial as she pressed in the three letters when she looked up and stared. The mirror wasn't showing her. It was showing a kid holding the telephone in its hand. She turned around, no one was behind her but the chuckles of a psycho.

"Nine-one-one what is your emergency?"

She looked back up at the mirror, a kid was staring back at her.

Not a Twenty-One-year-old woman. Not Her, it couldn't be. She lifted her hand.

"Are you alright? ...Hello?"

The little kid did the same a look of terror growing on its face with each second that she stared into its red eyes.

 _My eyes are brown._

She dropped the receiver, taking shaking steps away from the reflection when she heard a crunch behind her. She looked over her shoulders as the cashier came back from the back of the store. Holding a hand to her side as she tried to take in the air. Rene lifted one of her hands as if to reach her.

Karia took a step away from her. Then ran out the door leaving an exploding Cashier and the Nine-One-One Caller.

"Hello?"

* * *

Thank you for reading the First chapter, ^.^. Please leave a review cause as everyone knows a writer can't grow without them! See ya next time.

Logging Out: Air-Gemini


End file.
